femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kronika (Mortal Kombat 11)
Kronika, also known as Lady Kronika and the Keeper of Time, is an extremely powerful divine entity with the power over time and the overarching antagonist of the entire Mortal Kombat fighting videogame franchise. She serves as an unseen antagonist for the entire series before debuting as both the main villainess and final boss of Mortal Kombat 11. About Kronika Kronika is the Keeper of Time, Architect of the Destiny of the Universe and mother of Shinnok, the Elder God of Death and Darkness, and Cetrion, the Elder God of Life and Light. Due to Raiden's new brutal policy in crushing potential evil forces that threaten Earthrealm, with its apex at the beheading of her own son, Shinnok, she sees it as an imbalance between the forces of good and evil and seeks to force equilibrium it by erasing the timeline and rewriting a new one from the very beginning. These events would set in motion her plan to fix the time flow, creating a New Era and leading consequentially to the past merging with the present. According to Raiden, as the Keeper of Time, Kronika is the only one capable of tampering with the forces of time to the point of present and past to collide, and also states that she has restarted the timeline many times in order to find perfection. Appearance Though she is a god like being, Kronika resembles a human female with piercing blue eyes. She has no hair, but adorns her scalp with a piece of gold metal. She is fully clothed in blue, white, and gold armor. Parts of her body have a blue, ethereal glow. Later, she dons a headpiece infused with all the souls Shang Tsung had ever consumed, covering her scalp, the crown itself constantly glowing with green energy. Personality Kronika is a tyrannical perfectionist and manipulative to the extreme. She manipulates all existence and time to work towards her desired universe of balance between good and evil. Kronika has reset history countless times in a long quest towards perfection. Kronika has the demeanor of a kindly angelic god, is a master orator, and is nigh-omniscient as the architect of time. Kronika will make use of these strengths as she promises her recruits idealized, pain-free lives in her reboot of time. In the end, Kronika's promises are hollow. Kronika is indirectly responsible for most of the tragedies she uses to convince others to work for her. In truth, Kronika is very cruel. Once a person steps out of line or becomes a threat, Kronika will show her true colors and do everything to wipe that person from history. She would even sacrifice her own children to attain her goals. Kronika hates the lesser beings that influence history in ways she doesn't want. Raiden is Kronika's arch enemy; having consistently been a thorn in her side across many time lines and having the potential to threaten her. Kronika sees Liu Kang as either a useful ally or a terrible enemy. The only fear Kronika has is Raiden and Liu Kang teaming up against her. So she has always made sure to push them into killing each other. Category:2010s Category:Barefoot Category:Blackmailer Category:Delusional Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Freud Buster Category:Lawful Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master of Disguise Category:Open Side Dress Category:Psychotic Category:Video Game Villainess